1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fiber optic attenuator for use in attenuating a signal transmitted over optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of in-line optical fiber attenuators is well known. Examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,529,262; 4,557,557; and 4,557,556.
It is desirable to provide for a method for fabricating a low cost optical fiber attenuator. Furthermore, such a method should be susceptible to producing a variety of attenuators which will produce a variety of desired signal losses. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of fabricating a low cost attenuator which is susceptible to fabricating attenuators of a wide variety of signal losses.